marchofwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Char 2C
Char 2C= As the Great War began to gain momentum the European Alliance and the Soviet Union continued to see endless warfare between their borders. The chaos that ensued left mountains of corpses to rot and countless of Armored Vehicles hollowed ruins of their former glories. The African Warlords, with their European oppressors hastily abandoning their homes to engage the Soviets, often found old outdated equipment to supply their tribes, The most advanced being the rusty MK IV. When the Alliance returned to enforce rule upon the tribes, the Salvaged MK IV stood no chance against the Might of alliance armor. This in turn forced the Warlords to depend more and more upon their War Elephants and tamed Overlords to thwart Alliance advances. Although the beasts proved brutally effective in various campaigns, the Warlords’ overt reliance upon their Beasts and the constant loss of their armored vehicles resulted in a surplus in gasoline but a crushing shortage in food supplies. The Alliance noticed this shortage of supply and further accentuated this issue by stealing food and burning farms in order to enforce their control, despite starving women and children in the process. The Warlords were quick to realize that their over reliance in their war beasts and their deficiencies in tanks would quickly become their undoing, so they decided to make better use of their vast supply of precious gases. The Trebuchet artillery Platform was one of such attempts, while effective, it was obvious that modifying old war machines would never be able to challenge, much less destroy the efficient war machines of the Alliance. Until the discovery of a Guarded French munitions factory in Madagascar. Coming to the decision that there was something very valuable in the factory for the Alliance to still have soldiers to protect the island, the Warlords performed a quick and efficient assault. With much care, the Warlords were able to take hold of the factory before the Alliance could detonate it. To their surprise, the soldiers of the Warlords were ecstatic to find ten relatively brand new heavy battle tanks that were never seen fielded by the Alliance oppressors. These vehicles were not sprayed with the usual dark grey paint, only with designations “Char-2C”. After some quick scouring of the factory, the Warlords were able to discover the history behind these vehicles. After the initial conflicts against the Soviet Union during the 1900s, the nations of the European Alliance witnessed an arms race for a tank capable of besting the stoic Churchill. For the French, their daring entry was the Char 2C, a titanic sized vehicle with impressive Armor and good firepower. Although the vehicle itself was very admirable in the eyes of its competitors, the Tank itself was bested by todays Iconic Siege tank. Having nowhere to store the vehicles which they had spent so much money to make, the French domestic Armed Forces decided to temporarily store the Char 2C in Madagascar. A majority of the Chars were then sold to Private militaries in the Netherlands to make up for its costs. The Warlords, delighted at having taken a tank that adhered to the designs of modern engineering, began to rip apart one of the Chars in the hopes of reverse engineering the Char 2C. They were partially successful in this endeavor. The Warlord-built Char 2C was vastly superior to any vehicle the Army of the Tribes had ever had the fortune to make use of, but it was still not up to par with the original models. Its haphazard construction compared to alliance engineering meant that it needed constant tinkering and continuous patch work. Field repairs were common. In addition, having based the mechanical design of warlord Char 2C on its alliance predecessors, the controls were vastly different to the Warlords’ very own Mark IV, so any effectiveness gained compared to the pain of maintaining and manning them in a combat situation was basically nil. To temporarily circumvent this problem, the generals of the African Warlords hired the Dutch mercenaries who had previously taken hold of some of the original Char 2Cs. Using their technological expertise, the warlords were trained on operational use and optimization of their vehicles to perform more drastically on the field . Needless to say, the Char 2C has performed admirably in its service, being able to challenge that of the siege tank, but the fact that the Warlords must heavily depend upon the Dutch mercenaries to fully produce these vehicles and train the crew members means that these vehicles are deployed only in limited supply. |-| Skins and Variations= |-| Strategy and Tips= Category:Units Category:African Warlords Category:Heavy Vehicle